


Dear Lance

by silvercatsastan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mentioned Lance (Voltron), My First Voltron: Legendary Defender Fanfic, klance, klance letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercatsastan/pseuds/silvercatsastan
Summary: A letter written by Keith to Lance.(Warning,minor spoilers of season 8 ahead)





	Dear Lance

**Author's Note:**

> Herro,this is my first finished Voltron fanfic,yeah you heard me,finished.I also have a fuck lot of fanfics that are half-complete.I actually wrote this for my exam,the eng exam had a topic in which it requires you to write a letter to your favourite character,I was so damn happy when my teacher said we could write it in another character’s POV.  
> Anyway,it’s not the best since there were word limits.But still please do enjoy.❤️❤️💙💙

Dear Lance,

I just want to make sure you’re doing fine lately,I understand how you’re feeling right now,Allura’s death affected us all. I know that you love her and nothing will change that,but you have to be strong,Allura wouldn’t want to see you cry,she sacrificed herself so you could live,she would’ve wanted you to be happy.

Furthermore I want you to know that you’re important,you are the glue that stick us together,without you,we wouldn’t have succeeded in saving the universe. Ever since I became the leader of Voltron,you’ve always been there for me. We used to fight all the time,we were rivals,from the first day at the Garrison,we’ve been at each others’ necks the whole time. But ever since we became the paladins of Voltron,we understood each other’s feeling more and more,we got closer and closer,until we eventually became friends. In my eyes,you’re the sunshine of the group,you’re the star shining in the dark,you’re the one that managed to keep us together. Yet as I got closer to you,I began to see the true Lance hiding underneath the smile you always wore,I saw how lonely you truly are,how left out you felt.

Despite that you might not be as smart as Pidge,as much of a leader as Shiro, as good in engineering as Hunk or as skilled in sword fighting as me,you are Lance,and that’s all that matters. You are the sunshine in our group,the one that kept us sane in the middle of a space war. You don’t have to be better,you just have to be you,the Lance that knows who he is and what he has to offer, the Lance that always got my back. Without you,I wouldn’t be able to lead Voltron,you are important and I can’t lead Voltron without you.

And most of all,I want you to know that you are not alone. You have your family,your friends and me. We will always be there for you. I will always be there for you. 

Yours sincerely,

Keith kogane

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️Hope y’all readers enjoyed reading this❤️


End file.
